


Dream Boy

by MiaAintHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soulmates, dreamnotfound, poggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaAintHere/pseuds/MiaAintHere
Summary: Hello, thank you for reading! This was inspired by ‘Heatwaves’ by tbhyourelame. This us based of the song ‘Dream Boy’ by Waterparks!! Enjoy!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! This was inspired by ‘Heatwaves’ by tbhyourelame. This us based of the song ‘Dream Boy’ by Waterparks!! Enjoy!!

Dream sighed. He looked at his monitor carefully watching his delicate best friend on stream. Studying his every movement. George looked directly up into the camera. Dream didnt know what George was playing at but it pulled on his heartstrings. He didnt like it. He loved it. Dream quickly zoned back in when he heard a ringing from discord. He quickly answered.

“Hello?”  
“Hi dream!!” replied a familiar voice. George. “I’m streaming”

Dream could hear the smile in his voice

“Oh I know. I was watching”  
“You were?”

Dream questioned his best friends confusion.

“Of course I was!!”

This call went on for a little while. They decided to go on the smp together and after a little while Sapnap joined the call along with Badboyhalo.

“Hello Snapmaps”  
“Shut the f-“ Sapnap stopped. “shut the hell up dream”

After hours of messing around George ended stream and along with that Sapnap and Bad left, leaving just George and Dream. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two.

“Dream?”  
“Yes George?”  
“I just wanted to check you were still there”  
“Oh okay.” he stopped.

After another few couple of minutes of silence Dream spoke again.

“You look good today by the way” he mumbled  
“What?”  
“I meant what I said”  
“Really? Well, thank you”

Dream got a warm feeling in his heart and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. George could change him so easily. His smiles dropped as he heard a woman’s voice on the other side of the monitor call George’s name. 

“Sorry Dream. I have to go. I’m really tired”  
“Dont worry about it, I’ll call you tomorrow”

And with that final sentence George left the call leaving Dream alone with his own thoughts. He banged his fist on the desk 3 times.

“Did I have feelings for George? No way, that’s crazy... right? Anyway, it wouldnt work, george has a girlfriend“ he spoke his thoughts allowed calmly. 

He looked over at his clock. Midnight. No wonder George was tired, it’s 5am in the UK. He knew George wasnt actually tired, His girlfriend wanted his attention. A small sigh escaped his mouth. He missed George. He’d speak to him tomorrow, right?


	2. Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter if you guys want to follow and give me ideas. I would love you get some constructive criticism. Follow me>> @MiaAintHere

Dream woke up in a dazed state. He didnt remember falling asleep in his chair. Looking to his left, checked his clock. 1pm. 

“WAIT WHAT?” Dream shouted in a rage

He’d slept for 13 hours. 13 hours straight. Nudging his mouse, his pc awoke. A discord call was pulled up. He was alone. He never left the call. In the sheer embarassment that George would see he was on a call for even longer he left quickly and shut down discord. He got up from his chair and walked into his kitchen. 

He missed the sound of George’s voice. 

Patches sat in the middle of the room, meowing softy for food. 

He wanted George to be there when he awoke every morning. 

Slowly Dream got down Patches’ cat food and poured it into her bowl.

Would George like patches?

He put Patches’ food away again.

If me and George were together-  
stop.

“get out of my head” he mumbled weakly. He grabbed something to eat, he wasnt sure what it was, but he had some sort of fruit. Zoning in. Zoning out. George had changed his thoughts.

He sat down at his desk and took a bite of what he had. An apple. A red apple. He chuckled to himself. “George cant even see red” he thought. Stop. Snap out of it. He needed to be distracted from George. Spotify opened very slowly and clicked shuffle on his favourite playlist. A familiar rhythm hit him along with very familiar lyrics 

_Am I the boy you dreamed of?_

_Within your subconscious._

“Does George think about me?” he thoughts. Diving deep into his thoughts was a risky play, but he wanted to figure out how he felt.

_Do you believe in love?_

Love is a strange concept to Dream. He’d never really felt love. Except when it came to George. George made him blush. The music became faded as he went even deeper in thought.

“Would I ever kiss George? Yes. He’s so attractive. He’s so pretty. He’s so handsome. He’s so... George. I like him, a lot. I bet my hand would look good around this thro-“ he was cut off by a discord message to a group from Sapnap. Dream read it aloud “can anyone join while i stream just to talk?” Dream looked at his clock. Only 1:37pm. He had nothing to do. Anyway, he doesnt even stream anymore so what is there to do? He called Sapnap quickly. He answered almost immediately.

“Hey Sap”  
“Hey Dream. what’s up?”  
“not much, you?”  
“neither”  
“when are you gonna start streaming?”  
“10 minutes, gonna wait to see if george can come on”

George. George was going to be here. Dream was happy about this. He thought about George’s dark, chocolate eyes. He thought about how’d they sparkle in the sunlight. 

“Dream?”

Dream suddenly came back to reality

“Hi sorry, I zoned out”  
“It’s okay dont worry about it”

Dream was about to zone out again when he was interrupted once more.

“Have you spoken to George today?”  
“No, why?”  
“He hasnt replied and he normally replies pretty quickly”  
“Oh. Maybe’s he having a shower or something”

Dream shrugged it off.

“Okay Dream, I’m going to start streaming now”

Dream nodded even though Sapnap couldnt hear him.

Sapnap started his stream with a short intro and started thanking donations. Sapnap’s voice felt like it was getting further away. Dream was zoning out again.

Where is George? He would’ve replied by now. Grabbing his phone (that was conveniently next to him) he texted George.

‘Hey, are you going to join Sapnap’s stream’

The typing bubble came up from George insinuating he was going to reply. Dream looked hopeful but soon the bubble disappeared. Dream knitted his eyebrows together. 

‘That’s weird. He must be recording something’ Dream’s mind was wondering again. ‘But he always does videos with us. Fuck it, I’ll call him’

“Sapnap.” Dream interrupted Sapnap mid sentence. “I’m gonna mute and see if George will come on”

“Okay.” sapnap’s reply was short and sweet.

Dream muted himself. He pulled up George’s contact and pressed ‘call’. He was greeted with disappointment.

Voicemail.

“please leave a message after the beep” the automated voice said followed by a long BEEEEEEEP. 

“Hey George, you havent been online today so I just thought I’d call and say hi. I miss your voice.” he stopped. shit. he said that outloud. he tried to skip over it. “a-anyway Sapnap’s streaming and you should join” He ended the call and put his phone back down, he undeafend to hear Sapnap screaming at the top of his lungs at an enderman. 

“NOOOO. DONT KILL ME, I JUST WANT YOUR ENDERPEAL”

Dream rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Sap, I’m back now. It went to voicemail anyway.” he sighed at the end of his sentence.

Sapnap and Dream had been friends for years. Sap knew Dream like the back of his hand. He knew something was wrong, but he passed over it. Maybe Dream was just having an off day? He just continued streaming.

Sapnap streamed for about 2 hours and Dream was there the whole time. As soon as the stream came to an end Sapnap wanted to ask Dream something.

“Dream?”  
“Yeah?”

Dream wasn’t completely focused but focused enough to know when people were talking to him.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine”  
“You sure?”

Sapnap cared about his best friend. He just wanted him to be happy.

“I’m sure Sap, thanks for caring me about”  
“No problem, just wanted to look out for you”

They sat in a comfortable silence. Dream started humming the same tune of the song he listening to earlier.

_Build your expectations_

_Saturated and inflated_

_Cause i was born to be your favourite_

He looked over at his phone. Still no response for George. He looked at the clock.

4pm.

“Sap, I think I’m gonna head out. Speak to you tomorrow”  
“Alright man, see ya”

Dream left the call and lent back in his chair. A sigh escaped his lungs. His heart was heavy. Why was George ignoring him? He got up and walked into the kitchen for the second time that day and walked over to this cupboard and got out a packet of noodles. While putting the noodles on, Patches came up to him and rubbed herself against his legs. He lent down and pet her. Purring loudly she walked back over to her food bowl. 

Dream grabbed the noodles and went back to his bedroom. He sat in bed and turned on his TV. Flicking through netflix he found a horror film and dug into his noodles. 

**Buzz. Buzz.**

His phone. Maybe it was George?? In a hurry he grabbed his phone. No. It wasnt George. Of course it wasnt George. It was just Karl asking if he wanted to play jackbox. He politely declined, Dream felt too tired to play despite the fact that he had slept for 13 hours. Yeah it was only 6pm but he was tired. Turning the tv off, he comfortably snuggled into his blankets. 

**Buzz Buzz.**

He ignored it.

The bed was cold. 

**Buzz. Buzz.**

He moved his arm to grab his phone to turn it off. 

The bed was still cold. He wanted human warmth. He wanted someone else there with him. He wanted George there with him. Peacefully, he drifted off to sleep, completely unaware that he would be awoken from his slumber in a matter of hours.


	3. Missed Calls?

**Crash.**

Dream awoke with a start and checked his phone for the time. 

3:24am.

**Bang.**

Dream jumped almost dropping his phone while doing so. He was shaking. He looked down at his phone again. Notifications. Lots of them. 

_Missed calls: Sappy Nappy (57)  
Missed calls: Karl (29)  
Missed calls: BBH (32) _

And then he saw it.

_Missed calls: George (1)_

George called him. He completely forgot about the loud noises he heard. He completely forgot about all this missed calls from the other. That’s all he cared about. George.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and was interrupted by another loud noise. Slowly and silently, he crept out of bed. Leaning his head against his door, the cold now hitting he bare feet, he realized how loud the noise was. But it wasn’t coming from his apartment, it was from next door.

Dream didnt have a good relationship with his neighbors. They were a married couple probably in their mid twenties. They looked older than George, then again, George has a real baby face. His neighbors were fighting again. He knew he wouldn’t get anymore sleep so he sat up in bed and put in his headphones, he knew what song he was going to listen to.

_Am I the boy you dreamed of?_

_Living in your subconscious_

_Do you believe in love?_

_And is it because is it because of me?_

Dream felt a pain in his heart. He stopped the music. He needed to call George back.

The phone rang twice and a familiar voice echoed in his ear.

“Hello?” 

His morning voice was so cute.

“Hi George”  
“Why are you awake Dream?”  
“Cant sleep.”

Dream remembered George’s phone was probably on silent but George set it up so Dream’s calls could go through it.

“I’m sorry if I woke you”  
“No it’s okay, I need to get up anyway”  
“Okay good. So, you called me earlier?”  
“Oh um, yeah.” 

He spat his words out like they were poison in his mouth.

Dream’s eyes widened. He’d never heard George do that before.

“Are you okay?”  
“Fine”

He said it bitterly. Like lemon juice was burning his tounge.

“George.”  
“Dream.”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I-“ George hesitated. He let out a shaky breath and continued. “Me and my g-girlfriend” He stumbled over his words, almost in tears. “W-we’re done.” Now George was sobbing, Dream could hear it.

Dream was shocked. He sat there silently taking in what George said. He felt so bad for him. 

“George?”  
“I’m sorry Dream, I shouldn’t have called. I just needed to talk to someone, I’m so sorry”

Dream sighed.

“It’s okay George. Dont worry about it. I’m here for you always. You’re gonna get through it George. I’m always here. If you need to talk. If you need to cry. If you just need someone to sit in silence with. I love you”

Dream knew he meant that in a romantic way, which was horrible just after George and his girlfriend just broke up. Dream heard a couple of sniffles from the other end of you phone.

“Thank you Dream. I needed that” he mumbled quietly. “I- I think I’m gonna go. I need a shower and I might stream later, if you want to join.”

Dream smiled at the offer.

“Of course I’ll join later, just tell me a time”  
“Okay. I will. Bye Dream”  
“Bye George”

George hung up and Dream sighed. He looked down at his phone again, still seeing the missed calls from Sapnap, Karl and BBH. He quickly called Karl first, knowing he was probably awake.

“Hello?” a chirpy voice sat at the other end of the phone.  
“Hi. You called earlier and I just-“

Dream was cut off by the other man screaming down the phone.


	4. A Twitter Thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback on this! The comments really make me happy. I’m trying to post new chapters as soon as they’re done!

‘CHECK TWITTER’ Karl sounded serious and worried.

Dream rushed over to his monitor and turned it on. He tapped his foot while waiting, Karl silently on the other end of the line. He loaded up twitter and immediately saw he was trending, along with George. This wasn’t unusual, he trended a lot but this... was different. They were trending also, with DreamNotFound.

Dream found out why VERY quickly. George’s ex-girlfriend. He found her twitter thread almost immediately and read it aloud, almost if Karl hadnt already read it.

‘I need to address something. As you know me and George are dating, well, we were. George cheated on me, with Dream.’

Dream went silent, then let out a little wheeze.

‘Dream? This probably isnt the greatest time to laugh’

But Dream’s laugh got harder and harder until the point he was crying. 

‘Karl I’m sorry’ he wheezed again. ‘But this is stupid!’  
‘Just read the rest of it’  
‘Okay’

He continued reading it aloud.

‘I was heartbroken. There are text to prove it. There’s video evidence in their streams together. You thought they were joking? Of course they weren’t. Dream is in England with him right now. George-‘

Dream stopped.

His heart dropped. He realized George hadn’t seen this yet.

‘Karl. Can I call you back? I think I need to talk to George about this.’

**‘George knows.’**

Dream stopped again. His body tensed up. He wanted to break down right then and there. George didn’t tell him they broke up, because of Dream.

‘Dream?’  
‘Karl I gotta go I need to do something bye-‘

He quickly hung up and wrapped himself in blankets. He cried. He cried until the sunrise. He cried for hours. He cried until his tears ran out. He cried without tears. George lied to him. George told him it was just a fight. He lied. It was Dream’s fault.


	5. Rumors and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated for a couple of days!! I’ve been really busy and had some writers block. Thank you for all the nice comments though, enjoy !!

Days past and in no time. A week past. Every day was the same for Dream; get up, feed patches, eat something, netflix, sleep. He couldnt bare to open twitter or instagram or youtube or twitch. He got calls everyday. He felt too guilty to answer. Him and George hadnt spoken in a week and Dream missed George, a lot. George had been streaming, he’d seen the notifications from twitch. He assumed George had done something about the situation.

Dream was just watching netflix, he’d just started a new series called ‘The End of The F*****g World’ it looked like a pretty good show. Half way through the second episode, he got a text from George.

‘Do you wanna stream on the smp with me tn?’

Dream considered it for a minute. For the first time in a week, Dream was fine with being on social media, because he was with George. 

‘Okay’

Just simple and sweet.

Dream decided to check twitter and see if George had addressed it. He clicked on George’s page and saw the tweet. He read aloud...

‘They’ve been some rumours about me and Dream going around but they aren’t true!’

Oh how Dream wished they were.

‘Dream is currently in Florida with his family, and I am in Britain with mine’

Dream wondered what George’s family would be like. Would they like him? Would they hate him? He continued reading.

‘We have never done anything together, these rumors of totally false.’

Dream sighed deeply and walked over to his monitor. It awoke suddenly. Dream sat and thank while his PC was loading. 

George doesnt like Dream that way? What if he did? What if it was meant to be? He thought longingly about George’s chocolate brown eyes and luscious lips. How would his lips taste? 

He opened discord. He called George almost immediately. 

‘Dream? I wasn’t gonna stream for an hour or two so you ca-‘

He was cut off by the dirty blonde’s alarming request.

‘Let’s meet up George.’


End file.
